No Regrets
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Ed has known that he has stronger feelings for Al than brotherly love, but he doesn't do anything about it. Al and he decide to go to the bar, and Ed gets really drunk. I'm sure you can guess what happened next. WARNING: YAOI!


**Author's Note: I know that I shouldn't be posting any M rated stories, but I find myself unable to resist. I have had this idea for quite awhile, but I had almost forgotten it. Thank goodness I had the sense to write down the idea before I forgot it. I hope that you like this story.**

**My beta is fulofhyperness, and she has been going through some rough things lately. If you believe in God, (I personally don't believe in the Christian God, but to each their own), then send Him a prayer to help her through these tough times. If you are Wiccan, like I am, then please send her some healing energy. Whatever you believe in, just help her in any way that you can.**

* * *

**No Regrets**

* * *

"Hey Al, you ready yet?" I called out. My brother poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at me. His hair was wet from the shower that he had just taken, and I had to force myself not to try and approach him. I knew that if I did that, bad things would end up happening.

"Just about brother. Another five minutes and I'll be ready." He said. I swallowed hard and nodded. Al went back into the bathroom, and I breathed an audible sigh of relief.

I knew that I felt attracted to my brother, and not in a brotherly way, but that didn't mean that he had to know that. Of course, knowing Al, he would probably get together with me, just to make me happy. He didn't care about his own happiness anywhere near as much as he cared about mine. The only selfish thing that I have ever known him to do was to beg me to keep a cat that he had saved from the street. Of course, I couldn't say no to him.

I had gotten him to agree to go to a bar with me. I needed to do something spontaneous, and I wanted Al to be there, if only to drive me back home. I planned on getting so wasted that I wouldn't be able to walk straight, let alone drive. I just wanted to drown my indecent thoughts of him in alcohol.

True to his word, five minutes later and we were walking out the door. I locked the door and we both got in the car. It was a silent drive to the bar, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences.

When we walked into the bar, Al went off on his own, and I made my way to the counter. When the bartender asked what I wanted, I told them to give me the most potent thing they had. They quickly made my drink, and I downed it in one go, relishing the burning sensation of pure alcohol.

About five more drinks later, and I was rather drunk. I was just ordering another drink when Al suddenly appeared right beside me. He took one look at me and took the drink that the bartender had just made. He downed it, and I looked at him in shock. He looked back at me with a mild look in his eyes. I had never seen him drink, so I was extremely surprised.

"What brother? You think you are the only one who needed this? There are things I want to drown too." He said. It always surprised me that he had not figured out that I liked him. He saw through me so easily that I often wondered if he could read my mind.

I just nodded my head while he ordered another drink. I tried to order another one myself, but Al stopped me.

"You are so drunk it isn't even funny. You should stop unless you want to be completely miserable tomorrow brother." He said. I knew that he was right, but the concerned edge to his voice made my chest constrict painfully. I wished so badly that I could be more to him than his brother, but I knew that it would never happen. That is what made me decide to ignore Al's advice and order anyway. Al looked at me strangely, but he didn't say anything else.

After another half an hour, I wasn't really aware of anything. Everything was blurry, and I was having a hard time staying upright. When I looked at Al, I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I somehow still had enough sense not to do anything in public. An idea formed in my drunken mind, and I couldn't see anything wrong with it, so I acted on it.

"Al, I'm wasted. I think it's time to go home." I said. I didn't need to fake the slur to my voice. Al looked at me crossly, and I knew that he was almost as drunk as I was. He nodded his head and finished his drink. He looked at the bartender and smiled.

"Would you mind calling a taxi for us? I think it would be a bad idea if we decided to drive home." He said. The bartender nodded his head and called the taxi service.

When the taxi arrived, I was starting to get impatient. I decided to allow myself one innocent enough touch. I grabbed Al's hand in mine and dragged him with me to the taxi. It didn't escape my notice that my body flushed harder at the small contact. It got me to thinking what it would be like to have his whole body touching me like that. I shuddered delicately and picked up my pace.

Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to get the cab to go any faster. It seemed to take forever to get back to the apartment that Al and I shared, but we eventually got there. By that time, I had sobered up just enough to realize that it was wrong for me to try and take advantage of my little brother in the way that I was planning.

When we walked inside, I was all set and ready to go to my room so that I could cry myself to sleep, but Al stopped me by grabbing my wrist as I was about to walk past. I looked at him sideways, and I was surprised to see him looking down. I knew him well enough to know that he had something on his mind.

When he pulled on my arm, I was so surprised that I stumbled into his arms. He caught me and his lips glued to mine. My eyes widened, before they fluttered closed. I was already warm from the alcohol that was still burning through my system, but that one kiss made me feel like my body was on fire.

I was startled when I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. I came to my senses then and broke the kiss. I was panting harshly, but I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one. Al looked at me with a frown on his beautiful face, and it took everything I had in me to stay where I was.

"Why did you stop brother?" He asked. It was then that I realized he was actually sober. I realized that he had been playing along back at the bar so that we could get home. I didn't know what his motives were, but if the kiss was any indication, then I knew that I would like where it was going.

"You were never drunk, were you?" I asked. My own slur had disappeared, and I was almost completely sober. That's the thing with me. When I get drunk, I don't stay drunk for long. Also, I rarely get hangovers. I pretend that I got them so that Al could take care of me, but I never got them.

"Of course not brother. You were too drunk to realize, but after that one drink that I took from you, all I ordered was club soda. I wanted you to be so far gone that you wouldn't realize what I was doing. I should have known that you would be able to handle you liquor better than that. Now you know that I have wanted you for some time. What are you going to do about it?" He asked. I loved this side of my brother. I am the only person that ever got to see it. He usually acts shy and timid around other people, but when we are alone, he always speaks his mind.

In answer to his question, I forcefully kissed him again. He seemed surprised for all of two seconds before he kissed me back. When he swiped his tongue across my lip again, I immediately opened my mouth. His tongue began its exploration. He began with my teeth, and then made his way to the roof of my mouth. Once he was familiar with the layout of my mouth, he engaged his tongue with mine in a sensual dance that should never have felt so good. Al was my brother, but I couldn't imagine doing that with anyone else.

When we broke apart, I was gasping in breath like there was no more oxygen. Al was doing the same, and it only served to turn me on further than I already was. I grabbed Al's wrist and dragged him with me to the bedroom. He went willingly.

Once we were in the bedroom, I closed the door, and was surprised when Al pinned me against it. He mouth found mine again, and I practically melted with all of the sensations that were traveling along my body. These feelings only intensified when Al started to undo the buttons on my shirt with slow, deliberate motions. I thought that I was going to lose my mind.

Once Al finally got my shirt undone, he let his hands roam across my skin. When his fingers brushed my nipples, I broke the kiss with a sharp gasp. I didn't need to look at Al to know that he was smirking. He bent his head down and captured one of my hardened nubs between his teeth. He pulled on it a little bit before soothing away the slight sting with his tongue. I groaned and arched into him. He started to suck on my nipple, and I couldn't help but card my fingers through his hair. He took my shirt off completely just as I pulled him closer to me.

When I pulled him closer, he hummed in content. I jerked a bit at the vibrations on my sensitive nub. Al brought his hand up and tweaked the nipple that was currently unoccupied. I gave a sharp cry at the double stimulation. I was literally losing my mind, and Al had barely done anything.

After another minute or so of my moaning and whimpering, Al finally lost patience and released my nipple. I took the time to pull his shirt over his head. I was going to give him the same treatment that he had given me, but he had other ideas. His hands found their way to the button on my pants and quickly undid them. Before he could pull them down, I undid the button on his. I put my fingers in the loops and pulled his pants down at the same time that he pulled mine down.

When I got back up, I was greeted with the site of a very naked and very aroused Al. It came to me that he had this night planned out in advance, and the thought made me feel very warm. My own erection was straining against my boxers, and there was a dark spot that was rapidly growing.

Al looked at the bulge with an obvious hunger in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, and my eyes widened in surprise when I realized what he was going to do. I sucked in a sharp breath just as his tongue touched the dark spot on my boxers. I heard a moan, but I wasn't sure if it was him or if it was me. At the time, I didn't care. All I cared about was what was happening to my dick.

Al started to nibble slightly on my crotch, and I had to force myself to calm down somewhat before I blew my load. It would have been completely embarrassing if I came without Al doing much of anything, though my body certainly thought that he was doing a lot.

"Shit Al. I need you!" I said. I watched as he shivered before pulling away from my boxers. He looked up at me with lust glazed eyes, and it broke something in me. I grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. I made sure that I didn't hurt him, but I did see that his cock jerked and started to ooze pre.

"Do you like it when I do that? Do you like it when I take charge?" I asked seductively. Al just nodded. He laid back on the bed and spread his legs. I greedily devoured the sight in front of me. When I had my fill, I approached my prize.

"What do you want me to do to you Al?" I asked. I knew that I was trying both of our patience, but I couldn't help myself.

"I want you inside me! Please brother! I need you so bad!" Al exclaimed in such a needy voice, that I couldn't help but comply.

I quickly discarded my boxers before getting on the bed. I settled between Al's legs, and couldn't help but tease him a little. I ground my erection into his, and I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I felt like doing the same thing, but I wanted to watch his face while I pleasured him.

As it was, I could only tease him for a brief amount of time before I grew impatient again. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube that I used. Al looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I knew that I would have to explain to him that I used it when I would imagine him inside of me. However, we both needed a release so bad that to explain would have taken up way too much time.

I opened the cap and poured a generous amount onto my fingers. I coated them evenly before placing one of them at Al's entrance. He shivered again, and I took that as the sign to push in. I did and Al moaned my name. He pushed back against my finger greedily, and I pushed it in roughly. Al jerked a bit at the unexpected intrusion, but he looked like he enjoyed it.

"How do you feel Al?" I asked. I asked him as much for his sake as mine. I needed to think about something else before I got too impatient and I ended up hurting him.

"Oh God Ed, I feel so good!" He groaned out. I shivered and started to thrust my finger in and out of his hole. He moaned and met my thrusts each time. For a minute, I let him enjoy the feeling of the finger, but I soon added a second one. I was expecting him to tense up, but he surprised me. He just moaned a bit louder and increased the pressure he put behind meeting the thrust of my fingers.

"I need more Ed! I need you inside me!" He moaned out. I couldn't say no to that, but I wouldn't hurt him any more than necessary. I added the third finger, and Al grimaced a bit. I kissed him to take his mind off of it, and his muscles relaxed a second later. I pushed the finger in all of the way and gave him a few seconds to adjust.

At his nod, I began to scissor my fingers inside of him, making sure to stretch him as best I could. When I felt that he was stretched enough to accommodate my ample girth, I pulled my fingers back. All let out a whimper, and I found the sound so maddeningly arousing that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from thrusting inside of him and pounding him into oblivion.

I placed the flared tip of my erection at his entrance. He tried to push down on it, but I stilled his hips before he could drive me even more insane than I already was. I took a deep breath and bore my weight down on his entrance. After a second, the muscles gave way, and my head breached his tight ring. I looked at his face, and saw the terrible grimace that marred his features. I stilled for a minute to let him adjust.

After his face relaxed, I moved forward a bit. I managed to get halfway down before his features tightened again. I groaned as his muscles tried to suffocate my penis, and it took everything I had not to thrust into him completely.

It took a bit longer for him to adjust that time, but he did and we started to move along again. When I bottomed out, I paused for another minute. Being inside of Al was indescribable. It was so warm that it felt almost like a furnace. Instead of burning me though, it set fire to the pleasure centers of my body and made it nearly impossible to think.

After I felt it would be safe for me to move, I pulled slowly out, groaning as I did so. Al moaned and I pushed slowly back in. I kept the slow pace for a few minutes before I decided to change angles. I was shocked when Al screamed my name and shoved towards me. My eyes traveled to the back of my skull, and I picked up the pace without even thinking about it.

I stayed with the current angle, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to last long. Al's insides were clenching me so tightly, and he was moaning so much that it was driving me mad. I wanted us to come together, so I grabbed his dick and started to pump it in time with my thrusts. Al tossed his head from side to side in ecstasy.

"ED! I'm so close!" He exclaimed. I groaned and sped up a bit more.

"I know. Me too." I said. I bent my head down and licked his neck. He sucked in a breath, and I bit at his pulse point. He jerked in my arms and I felt his hot seed splatter my chest. His muscles clamped down on me even more, and I let loose a strangled moan as I came inside of my little brother.

"Oh God!" We both said at the same time. I collapsed to the side of Al, and I turned him to face me. He looked at me with post orgasmic bliss. I imagined that my face looked much the same.

When our aftershocks wore off, Al looked at me seriously. I knew what we had just done would be viewed as wrong if anyone knew that we had done it.

"Ed... Do you regret what we just did?" He asked seriously.

"No. I love you much more than a brother should. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time, and I would not have traded it for the world." I said honestly. I watched as Al's entire face was transformed by a breathtaking smile.

"Good. I feel the same way." He said. I grinned and dragged him closer to me. He went willingly and snuggled up to my chest.

We both fell asleep, knowing that we would always have each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: And this is the product of not getting any sleep whatsoever... This has been happening a lot lately, and I know that it isn't good for me, but I haven't been able to sleep. I am proud of this work, and I hope that you think it is good. Who knows? When I finally get some sleep, I might think that it is horrible. Tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
